Facing Monsters
by MaplePucks
Summary: Alfie takes Artie to a "haunted" house for a little fun. Artie is not exactly thrilled when things start to get too scary. Especially when there is a French werewolf and Canadian zombie on the prowl. 2P!UsUk *language, mild violence, sexual themes*.


**A Deviant gave me the challenge to write a nonviolent 2P!UsUk after I wrote my extremely violent story "Apple Pies". ^^**  
**A few headcanons:**  
**2P!France is a hound dog and is wildly inappropriate while his 1P! counterpart is just a vivacious flirt.**  
**2P!England is terrified of the dark. Usually sleeps with at least one light on at night. He doesn't like scary things, at all. **

**Anyway, Enjoy! And reviews are awesome! ^^**

* * *

Everything had been set perfectly in place, as it should be Alfred thought. He'd been planning this night for two weeks and planning was something he knew how to do well. He had found the perfect location for what he wanted to do and had even convinced some of the others to get involved. Still, it had been a lot of trouble to go through, just for a measly thank you. He was growing too sentimental for his own good, he thought. Really, a thank you wasn't exactly necessary for giving him the opportunity to kill his counterpart. It had been great fun though, thinking back fondly on breaking America's arms, kicking him violently. Even more so that they had stuck around until the idiot's brother and lover had come to check on him. The weakling of a brother had let out the most painful, horrified scream when he saw his bloody body lying on the kitchen floor. America's lover had been silent but the pain in those emerald eyes had been enough to give Alfred immense satisfaction.

So in return, Alfred thought he would do something nice for his pink haired devil. In his own special way of course. Something that both of them would enjoy, perhaps one more than the other though. It was already to go but now he had run into a bit of a problem. The quest of honor seemed to be having a case of cold feet.

Alfred grit his teeth in pain as he felt Arthur's long nails grip his back tightly. Even though it was dark, he cut his red eyes behind him to look at the trembling man. Blue and pink eyes full of fear flashed back at him.

"Alfie, I can't do this! It's far too dark, let's do this in the day time!" Arthur practically screamed into his ear. Alfred rolled his eyes and turned back to the front.

"It wouldn't be as good, you can last a bit longer 'till we get there. Come on!" Alfred hissed jerking him forward. He heard a whimper and smiled. This was going to be fun.

A few moments later, they both stumbled out of the forest they had been trudging through and found a mansion sitting in a clearing. Alfred grinned, he had found the most stereotypical place ever. One he knew would work best with his plan. Arthur came from behind him and stared up at it, still apprehensive.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, a loud groan came from one of the upper windows. Good, they were in place Alfred thought.

"Well, I don't know really. I heard this place supposedly had a crap load of exotic poisons. Thought you might wanna check that out." Alfred quipped. That was a lie but Arthur didn't need to know that. As expected, his face lit up with excitement.

"Poisons you say?" he repeated his voice slightly higher, staring wide eyed at the dark mansion. Alfred nodded but turned to leave.

"Yea, but you're too scared. You probably don't wanna go in." Alfred sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. He was doing his best to look as dejected as possible. Arthur ran in front of him and waved his arm.

"Now now dearie, let's not be too hasty! A little peak in shouldn't be too bad." He said, an evil smile spreading across his face at the prospect of getting new poisons to try.

"That's better! Let's go!" Alfred yelled running towards the mansion, Arthur not far behind. Alfred swung the door open, letting them inside. The place was large and dusty, and just a little too quiet. Arthur walked past him and he quickly shut the door.

"Time for some fun." He mumbled under his breath, making sure Arthur was out of ear shot.

The pair made their way through the foyer deeper into the house, the floor boards creaked with every step and Alfred was getting more excited. Phase one of his plan was about to happen and Arthur had no idea what he was in for. Somehow, Alfred managed to keep a straight face while leading him through but he was ready to burst.

They turned a corner and found themselves in a long hallway. He heard Arthur gulp and then take a timid step forward. Alfred wanted to laugh, a man that had no problem poisoning and stabbing people, someone who usually did the scaring from the shadows was afraid. So frightened he was hesitant. Alfred finally grinned at the absurdity of it all.

Suddenly, all the doors in the hallway began swinging and slamming shut, the lights began to flicker off and on. Arthur let out a little squeal and ran to Alfred's side, clinging to him tightly. This was perfectly planned, he knew the man would react that way. He was so afraid of the dark it was pathetic. Regardless, he looked down at him and rolled his eyes taking out his bat. Elbowing Arthur forward slightly, the man nodded and awkwardly started down the hall.

They were stopped a short distance later by a loud growl that came from near one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. It caused Alfred to freeze and that caused Arthur to shutter. He squinted his eyes down the hall and pointed a shaky finger.

"B-butterscotch there's something down there." He whispered. At the end of the hall was a large, human like shape was charging towards them. It wasn't coming too fast to it was still menacing. Alfred let his eyes widen and his cheeks go pale.

"Shit…that's a werewolf! Run!" he yelled, grabbing Arthur's hand yanking him the other way down the hallway.

As they ran, Alfred let a smug satisfied smile spread across his face. He was enjoying the feel of his big hand wrapped around Arthur's small one. True he'd much rather have his hands elsewhere but that was for later. If his plan worked the way he wanted it to. A crash from behind, brought him out his dirty thoughts.

In one fluid motion, he used Arthur's momentum to propel him forward and then flipped around to face the monster. Quickly, he pulled out the pistol he rarely used and pointed it at the wall. One shot and debri flew out making the beast freeze.

Now that he was closer they could that he had long dirty blond hair on his head but the rest of him was covered in a dark brown curly hair. Intimidating fangs protruded from his mouth and his claws gleamed in the low light. The werewolf frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Zhat was rude, you shouldn't go shooting at people. It could 'urt zhem." He growled angrily. Good, Alfred thought, his voice was masked enough. Arthur wouldn't be able to tell it was really Francis under all that makeup. God, Alfred thought running his eyes up and down the man, he had even managed to attach a stupid tail. Arthur poked his head around again to stare.

"A French werewolf? Golly that's weird." He said in a vaguely amused voice. Alfred kept his gun aimed at him.

"Shut the hell up wolf and leave us alone!" he yelled. The wolf gave a low laugh and moved closer ignoring the gun. He moved within inches of Arthur and reached up to his face. Gently, he ran his clawed finger down the side of his cheek.

"A little romance under zhe full moon?" he growled moving his hand lower, down his torso not stopping at his chest. Arthur quivered and closed his eyes, Alfred decided he had had enough. He pushed his arm out of the away stepping in front of Arthur and pressed the barrel against the beast's chest. He glared at him, his eyes closing to slits.

"Go fuck yourself." He said and pulled the trigger. Francis flew backwards and landed flat on his back in the middle of the hallway. Alfred hoped he hadn't hurt him too badly, it had just been a blank as planned but then he had flown farther than expected. Arthur opened his eyes to look at the mess but let out a disappointed groan.

"Where's all the blood?" He asked craning his neck to see if any had splattered on the wall or was pooling on the ground. Alfred stowed the gun back in his pocket and grabbed Arthur's hand again, pulling him towards the way out.

"Werewolf's don't bled, let's get out of here before anything else decides they want a midnight delight." Alfred said. He felt Arthur bristle and then follow him, picking up the pace.

They were near the exit, Alfred could feel the relief from Arthur. The man wanted out of this building poisons or no. It was too scary for him and that's what Alfred had wanted. He wanted him to be so scared that he'd cling to him, to be close to him. He hated to admit it but he liked being hugged by this overly emotional man. Another corner and they had come back to the foyer, 50 feet from the door. Arthur gave a yelp of joy and ran towards it but was stopped by another large figure looming out of the shadows. Alfred smiled as he came running back to him, wrapping himself around his free arm.

What wandered out of the dark was terrifying, it even managed to give Alfred a little start. A zombie, flesh hanging from his outstretched arms, mouth agape and drooling. His hair was matted with what look like dried blood and his skin was a disgusting greenish blue color. He limped towards them, flicking his wrist lazily.

"Brrrainnns, eh" he groaned, "Or whatever you got in your thick skull Alfred", he muttered quietly under his breath. Alfred shook his head, Matthew had done a really good job on his makeup. He did make a very good zombie. However, this was the one he was going to owe a lot for. Before he could react, the zombie was by Arthur's side and had him gripped at his bow tie. Slowly, the zombie leaned down and placed his open mouth on the top of Arthur's head. The man flailed trying to push him off but the grip was too strong, the zombie started to gnaw on his head just a little. Alfred shook his head again, the Canadian played way too many video games.

Coming up from behind him, Alfred grimaced slightly and raised his bat high over his head. The move made Arthur's eyes widen and the zombie turned around to look. Just in time for the bat to connect with the side of his head. He was sent flying sideways to the floor, landing with a thud on the tile. He laid still and Alfred flinched noting the slight pool of blood forming underneath his head. Yeah, he'd be paying for that one he gulped. His Canadian twin could get scary angry.

Arthur blinked a few times down at the injured zombie and then stared back up at Alfred. Slowly, he walked over to him and ran his hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck. Alfred smiled down at him and placed his own hands on his waist. Arthur leaned up close, getting up on his toes. Alfred loved when he did that, he had no explanation as to why he just did.

"Oh my big bad hero, saving me from the terrible beasties" he breathed, inches from Alfred's mouth. Alfred could smell the hint of chocolate that was always on his breath, it drove him wild. Suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against his. Taking in the warm, soft, pouty lips he loved, the lips that tasted of icing.

They pulled away, Arthur resting his head against Alfred's chest, running his fingers up through his hair.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime. I need my hero to protect me." He whispered lovingly. Alfred grinned and went to say something but was cut off by a sudden noise from the floor.

"Ooohhh…fuuuck nooo." The zombie groaned, shifting slightly. Arthur stared down confused but Alfred gave the zombie a swift kick in the side. Then he reached up and grabbed Arthur's chin making the man look back up at him.

"You got it. I'll be your hero." He said smugly, leaning down to steal another kiss from the man he loved.


End file.
